


Don’t Make Eye Contact With The Corpses

by TheCarnivalCryptid



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Doctor Death Defying is mentioned, Gen, I haven’t read the comics, I use Zone Slang Terribly, Meeting The Girl, Mild Blood, One Shot, Random Thing I Wrote, Really short cause I can’t word, Yes I know this isn’t what happened to The Girl’s mom, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarnivalCryptid/pseuds/TheCarnivalCryptid
Summary: The Four are told to investigate the aftermath of a clap. They find something a bit unexpected.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Don’t Make Eye Contact With The Corpses

**Author's Note:**

> So, me and a friend do this thing where she puts a writing prompt into our shared Google Doc and I’m supposed to write a short story. Do I? No, I write a bunch of Danger Days one shots (and this random Hadestown one) Recently, they have been connecting in places so I’m just pretending that was intentional and I may post them as an actual chaptered story. This was a bit of an outlier. Anyway, comments and kudos are appreciated, I require validation as I continue to procrastinate on that Doctor Who thing I should be working on...

Jet Star opened the door to the old BL/ind warehouse and shuddered. “Looks like it went all Costa Rica in here.”

Fun Ghoul stood on his tiptoes to peer past the group. “No kidding. Dracs or ‘crows?”

“That’s what we’re about to find out,” Party Poison said to them. “‘Cmon.”

Jet Star heard Kobra Kid reload his gun and did the same. Whatever killed these people could still be around.

The warehouse was dark and mostly looted. A dozen or so bodies lay on the floor in puddles of their own blood. Jet Star’s spine crawled. “This whole thing gives me the creeps.”

“Just don’t make eye contact with the corpses,” Fun Ghoul told him with a strained smile. The usual energetic glint in his eye was gone, this was more deaths in one place, in one battle, than they had ever seen before.

Kobra Kid knelt down next to a body and gingerly took the mask off. “They got Coffin Crusade.”

The Four each nodded their heads in a show of respect for the woman, a frequent trade partner. They continued to go around the room collecting the fallen’s masks, helmets, and jewelry to mail their souls to the Phoenix Witch, a Zone custom instead of burial. They then took the charges left in the laser guns, and any food left in packs, because another Zone tradition was, y’know, basic survival.

Then they got to the investigation. Jet Star examined the scorched wall, running a finger along the burns and bullet holes. “They didn’t go down without a fight.”

Kobra Kid was looking at the wounds. “There’s lacerations. And at least two of the fallen have been impaled through the heart. Close-contact weapons were involved.” He spoke in his usual blunt deadpan way of saying things, but his voice was shaking slightly and Jet Star knew that the sheer number of deaths this battle had him scared too.

Jet Star went to the crates, where he found 2 more bodies slumped against the wall there. He told the others of his find and they were coming to help investigate when he heard a small noise from inside of one of the crates. He held up a finger for the others to be quiet.

He crept over to the crate and very carefully moved the box on top of it off. Inside was a small girl, no older than 6 or 7, with honeyed-brown skin, big bushy hair, and wide, fearful eyes. She was shaking.

“Hey,” Jet Star said over his shoulder to Fun Ghoul. “I made eye contact with one of the corpses.” The Killjoys all looked into the crate, Party Poison gasping a bit as he saw what Jet Star meant.

In a softer tone, Jet Star looked back at the girl. “Can you tell us who you are? Or what happened here?”

The child spoke in a low murmur. She looked like she wasn't used to being quiet. “They were protecting me. Because I know.”

“What do you know?” Jet Star asked as gently as possible. “Can you tell us?”

“No.” The girl whispered. “Better Living Industries can’t find out.”

“Well, you’re in luck, kid. Cause we aren’t BLI. We’re the Fabulous Killjoys and if you know something BLI doesn’t, we’ll protect you with our lives.” That was Party Poison, squatting down to her eye level and taking his yellow mask off as a sign of trust. “You can tell us what you’re protecting or not, but we aren’t gonna let anything happen to ya.”

“They’re all dead?” The four of them nodded solemnly and the girl gave a small choked breath of grief. Then, she steeled herself and nodded slowly. She uncurled, picked up a small handheld boombox Jet Star didn’t see before, and reached out her hand for Party Poison to shake. “It’s a deal, then.”

They walked out with their new little member. She held her head high, bravery replacing her trembling fear from minutes ago. She stopped once to press a small kiss on the forehead of a curly-haired woman that looked too much like her, and then they all stepped out into the sunlight.

They had all made a promise to The Girl. And driving away in the Trans-Am with the volume turned all the way up on Dr. Death’s station, The Girl squeezed into the backseat between Fun Ghoul and him, Jet Star swore it was a promise he would never break.

**Author's Note:**

> Really though, I’ll work on the Doctor Who thing soon if anyone here cares. Just waiting for motivation to come back and there’s a scene I’m kind of dreading writing... but soon, folks. Sorry.


End file.
